


She's a Hayden

by wolfishthoughts



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: people discover rory is a hayden, rory is close to strobe and francine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishthoughts/pseuds/wolfishthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one shots all concerning rorys friends and enemies discovering that not only is she a gilmore but also a Hayden. scenario suggestions are welcome- just post them in a review after reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris

**Author's Note:**

> entirely composed of one shots that relate to people finding out that Rory is a Hayden. So in order for this to work, I'm manipulating the story so that Rory is close to Straub and Francine and that she is not only the Gilmore heiress but also the Hayden heiress 
> 
> thanks for reading! remember, if there is a particular character you wish me to write about just lemme know!

~Paris Gellar~

With disgust I watched a beat up old jeep pull into the school and two young women flee the car and run towards the admissions building. Judging by their vehicle and the state of her mother's clothes I could tell this new girl was not from society. I turn to my 'friend' Louise who is discussing her new Burkin bag with Madeline, they are infuriatingly slow. "Looks like we've got a new scholarship student" I say with a sneer. They both immediately adopt an air of superiority.

"Well, let's go dig up some gossip" Madeline says, and with the flair only a true child of society could possess parts the crowd and skips towards the admissions building.

...

Paris sat behind the bushes in silence, her patience was quickly wearing. Louise and Madeline and there insistent chatter was slowly lighting a fuse that was unstoppable.

"Will you shut up?" she whispered violently. Resigned to staring at the wall in frustration; finally she heard the faint whisper from Claire and the tip of the folder breached the window. Paris snatched it quickly and immediately opened it; to in turn nearly drop it. Seven words changed her high school career forever.

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden III

(Rory Gilmore)

Ok so maybe she isn't a scholarship student...

"Well?" Louise asked. I glared at her in turn. Do I tell her Lorelei's legal name, or the one she wants us to know? Why on earth does she hide behind the facade of s small town girl, come on, she's practically royalty!

"Her name is... Lorelei Gilmore" there compromise.

"Good stripper name" Louise remarks in turn, I try not to laugh. If only they knew.

But... how do I know? There must be plenty of Hayden's in the world... I ruffle quickly thru the papers, spouting out random facts about the girl to hide what I was doing. Aha! Contact information,

Lorelei Gilmore

Mother

1(670)-567-3764

Stars hollow

Richard and Emily Gilmore

Grandparents

1(671)-467-8392

Hartford

So she was one of those Gilmores... I continued, finally finding the information I wanted.

Christopher Hayden

Father

1(578)-598-4782

Boston

Straub and Francine Hayden

Grandparents

1(671)-546-0962

Hartford

Ahh... she was one of those Hayden's. Well this certainly is going to mess with my high school plans... I shove the folder violently back towards the open window. A Hayden at Chilton, no wonder she just showed up; must have been kicked out of her old school. God knows those high society kids are always causing trouble. We'll see how she handles the competition, because I WILL be valedictorian. I won't let her name stop me.


	2. Marty

~XxX~

"I kinda hate those guys." I say, pushing all the profanities that come to mind to the back of my mind.

"Really? I can't see why." She replies and stats to walk away from the coffee cart. We continue talking about the shocking news of my parenthood.

"I still can't believe that your mom just told you like tha-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She gave me an apologetic look before walking away slightly and answering. Now I pride myself on being a gentleman, but listening to Rory's conversation was hard. Mainly because well she's Rory, what if it was some guy trying to ask her out? I stood awkwardly to the side fidgeting with my coffee cup whilst listening to her talk to someone.

"Yes... bu- yes sorry grandmum. I need a Date? No you cannot set me up!... Wha- No I'll find someone! Yes, yes, Bye Grandmum." I heard her sigh dramatically after she ended the call; I tried to look busy hoping she wouldn't catch on to my eavesdropping. She just continued on walking towards Branford hall sparing me a short glance to ensure I was following. As soon as we got back to her dorm I Could tell Paris was here. She just has one of those presences.

"Do I have to go in? She's scary!" I beg Rory. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm scared of Paris; Rory just rolls her eyes and grabs my sleeve.

"Go hide in my room, sides I have to talk to her about Asher first." And with that we entered Hell.

XxX

I sat on Rory's bed, trying to understand the book I had in my hands. It was useless; I had no idea what this... I think he was German... Author was trying to tell me. I could hear Rory and Paris' muffled voices in the other room. I hear muffled footsteps and then Rory is back in the room. She smirks at my book choice.

"Enjoying that?" she asks humor coloring her voice.

"Very much so, very interesting." I reply just as smoothly. She bursts out laughing... ok I'm confused.

"Marty, it's not even in English..." She clarifies and continues giggling. Well that explains a lot... no wonder nothing was registering. "Erm... Anyways I have a huge favor to ask of you" Rory continued. I didn't say anything, hoping she was referring to the phone call, the whole needing a date part.

"See I have to go to this Family... thing... tonight and I need a 'date'... so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Rory's voice sounded very nervous, almost as if she thought I would be revolted by the idea. Internally though I was happy dancing, the girl of my dreams just asked me out!

"Ya, I could do that..." Stay cool Marty, stay cool.

"Great, well I need to get ready now! Pick me up at six... and wear a suit!" And with that I was shoved out the door.

XxX

Rory looked beautiful, she was wearing a blue knee length dress that she managed to make look youthful and elegant. We were seated in my car and ready to go.

"So where to? Stars hollow?" I asked, still not knowing where we were going.

"Um.. No, actually we are going to Hartford..." She said timidly. Hartford... god please tell me she isn't one of them.

"Hartford? As in where all the hoity toity prancers live?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed. But of course failing miserably. As soon as I said it, I regretted. Rory's face filled with anger.

"Yes where the 'hoity toity prancers' live. And I would be careful if I were you because it's my family we are talking about." Her voice sounded like Ice. Her family? I thought she was a small town girl...

"Family? I thought you were a small town girl from Stars hollow?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"I am a small town girl from Stars hollow, but I'm also the heiress to both the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes." She whispered looking at her hands. Heiress? She was one of them the entire time. But did it matter? She's Still Rory.

"Heiress huh? Well that certainly helps with your world domination plans" I say trying to sound to calm, in the corner of my eye I see Rory look up a hopeful smile on her face.

"So Hartford right? What size of mansion are we talking here?" I ask starting the car.

"Big, like... really big!" she smiles, her eyes lighting up. Here we go.


	3. Mitchum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to write many Characters in a OOC fashion makes there is no way that I am going to be able to determine their reactions accurately also, in order for some the plot's I plan to write I need my characters to be OOC in order to keep it interesting... So if you have a problem with that, deal with it

Mitchum watched her face fall after his admission, he honestly didn't like telling her this. It's necessary, he tells himself. As much as he enjoyed her spirited personality, for the sake of the family name he couldn't allow her to continue on her path deep into his son's mind.

"I-I don't understand. I mean, I have always done what is asked of me!" she exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"See, that's the thing, Rory. In the real world, it's not always enough to do just what is asked of you. Now, I'm not saying you're not competent . You're very smart and good at anticipating people's needs. You'd actually make someone a great assistant." Mitchum winced internally, careful to show no sign of regretting what he was saying. He knew, he knew how much this was hurting her. Hell, if someone told him he would make a better assistant versus being a writer he would crumple.

"Oh." And he saw it. In that one syllable that she emitted he saw that he wasn't only breaking the dreams of the woman in front of him, he was breaking the dreams of a little girl with her first journal.

"I know it's tough, just springing this on you like this, but it's healthy. I don't know any other way. I don't BS" and he didn't. Didn't make this any easier. Watching his son's girlfriend calmly stand up and prepare to leave Mitchum contemplated his decision. Was it really necessary?

"I better get back..." she said quietly before exiting the door.

"Listen," He called; catching her attention before she had fully left."I know this must come as a shock, but...I may have actually done you big favor." As she left the only thing he could think was, hell, did I really just save favour?!

Sighing he slumped into his chair rubbing his forehead, listening to the comings and goings of the offices beyond the conference room door; knowing that Rory's small cubicle lay near the door. He listened. Listening for any reaction, any movement. Instead he heard the tell tale clicking of the buttons of the desk phone. He inched his chair forward and glanced through the door, her back was to him. Slowly getting up he inched out of the office to stand near her cubicle bringing whatever file had been on the conference table to mask his slightly obvious, to him at least, eavesdropping. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he could see her staring at the phone before timidly pressing call and pressing the phone to her ear. Shit. She's calling Logan.

Mitchum cringed as Rory, with a timid and weak voice, after a quite thank you and short pause (phone transfer perhaps?) recounted her conversation with Mitchum to the person, who he was sure was Logan, on the other end of the line. Not daring to look over, he took the sudden silence as the conversation to have ended. He stood waiting for his own phone to light up with the calls from his very angry son. However, they never came. Instead he was shocked into a very rigid stance by Rory's scandalized yet amused voice shouting.

"Gran! You can't do that! ... No, I'm pretty sure that's illegal too..." crap. Emily. That was much worse than his son. His son, he could handle...but Emily, she was a whole new type of scary. Still silent, he listened into the rest of the conversation.

"Grannn..." she sighed, "yes Gran... I know... what? ...Tell Grandma, are you insane?! ... You really want to unleash the powers of Emily Gilmore on my Boyfriends family?" Mitchum froze. She isn't talking to Emily? He tried to pull details out of the deep recesses of his mind, but pulled a blank. No one actually knew who Rory's biological father is, it was a 'C' name, that was all anyone ever knew... so who was this mysterious grandmother she was speaking of? Determined to find out, Mitchum strained his ears, trying his hardest to pick up the name of the mystery grandparent.

"... You know that's a death wish for the Huntzbergers? I rather like Logan the way he is... You're going to what?! ... Gran. Leave my boyfriends family alone. Please? ... Yes, I know Mitchum is an ass and probably deserves it... Hey! You said it first!" Rory giggled into the receiver. The conversation completely baffled Mitchum. Who was this woman, and what could she do to ruin him?

"No no no, don't tell Pop, I want to do it myself... I will, I'll call him tonight after he is done in court... yes... ok, Gran... Love you too...bye" Rory hung up, look much happier than when she had left the conference room. She smiled, collecting her things as she prepared to leave the office for the day. He could hear her muttering under her breath, 'I'll show that arse I'm good enough. No one tells a Gilmore she isn't good enough.' Mitchum grinned internally, maintaining a stoic expression, she was a fire ball. While the working type don't make good wives for the Hartford elite he did have to conclude that she was perfect for a face paced person such as his son. Once Rory had fully left the office, Mitchum set off on his mission to determine the mystery grandparent, the journalist in him determined to unearth the information.

Ok, he thought to himself, what do I know. Firstly, they are on what appears to be cordial terms with Emily Gilmore so they obviously have some sort of status in society. Secondly, thinking back on Rory's conversation, the grandfather has a career in law. Thirdly, whoever they are, they apparently hold the power to ruin him, according to Rory that is. Well, that really helped he thought sarcastically. Strolling over to Rory's desk and sitting gingerly in her chair he glanced about the desk. The only photograph adorning it was that of mother and daughter. Not helpful. Sighing, he was just about to leave when it hit him. She had used the phone on her desk. Not a cell phone. There is a redial button. Despite the risk of an awkward confrontation Mitchum decided to make the call. Hitting the button and holding the phone to his ear, he didn't have to wait long for someone to answer.

"Hayden Residence, how may I help you?" A heavily accented and elderly British voice answered the phone, probably a maid he thought. "Hello? Rory is that you? Do you want me to call upon Mrs. Francine again? Darling?" All the air in Mitchum's body seemed to have evaporated. Hayden. Francine. It couldn't be. Slowly gathering his wits Mitchum spoke.

"Sorry, but is this the residence of Strobe Hayden?" He asked, easily masking the nervousness that has enveloped his mind.

"Oh yes, Sorry sir, I thought you were his grand-daughter again. This is indeed the household of Strobe Hayden. He is unavailable at the moment, can I take a message?" her eager voice was soon cut off as Mitchum slowly placed the phone back onto the receiver. Strobe and Francine Hayden are Rory Gilmores Grandparents. Not only has he told a Gilmore she isn't good enough to be a journalist or to date his son, but he told a Hayden they aren't good enough.

Shit.


End file.
